Acria Larkin
Acria Larkin was the High AmbassadorAlliance News (Archived) of the Rebel Alliance circa Year 1 and, two years later, served as a member of the Falleen Federation government. She and her husband Aves Larkin resigned from the Falleen Federation on Year 3 Day 354.Compedia Article: Timeline Following her tenure in the Falleen Federation, Acria was a Vigo in the Black Sun Trading organization. Biography Born on Yumfla, Acria was the first child of Donovan Xinge, heir to the Yumflan throne. Yumflan princes and princesses had childhoods of comfort but they were by no means spoiled. Particularly if they were heirs to the throne, they had to study diplomacy, and many became Jedi. Yumfla was a peaceful society which rarely became involved in wars concerning the rest of the galaxy. The people of Yumfla were generally happy, and the royal family were not detached from the rest of the society, but instead lived within the society, almost like any other Yumflan family. The family was very close, and crises were few and far between. This all changed when Yumfla was invaded by the Sith Lord Darth Zool and his horde, the Circle of the Sith, a couple of months after Acria's birth. Donocan, now a Jedi Knight, and two other jedi were sent to investigate and were ambushed. Donovan was forced to abandon Yumfla, his wife and baby daughter and the Jedi, and join the Circle of the Sith. The rest of the royal family were killed, except for the infant Acria, who was hidden in the Palace gardens by her mother. The major cities were destroyed and the Yumflan people not in major cities were infected with the lethal DeathSeed. As word of the destruction of the prosperous Yumfla filtered through the galaxy many bounty hunters were attracted to the fallen world. One of these bounty hunters was Tukspir, a man in his 40's, forced to bounty hunting due to exile from his home planet after being wrongly convicted of fraud. He had been raining as a Jedi when this conviction took place, and senses weakly the presence of another force-sensitive being in the Palace garden as he meandered through it. This was how he came across Acria, sleeping beneath the flowering tree of the Yumflan Oraq, wrapped in a blue blanket bearing the emblem of the Xinge family. Knowing that none else of her family lived still, and unaware of Donovan's fate, Tukspir took the small infant, only a couple of months old, disposed of the blanket and went back to his ship. From that point he continued his life as an unwilling bounty hunter, raising Acria but never letting her believe he was her father. As Acria grew up she came to resemble her mother closely, and was trained by Tukspir in the Jedi arts as best he could, teaching her also diplomacy. They became almost like father and daughter, which made Tukspir's death one of the most devastating events in Acria's life. Soon after her 18th birthday as they were bringing their ship in to land, Acria and Tukspir were fired upon by an unknown assailant. The ship crashed to the ground and Tukspir was killed on impact. After a few days of drifting in and out of consciousness, and accepting that she was now alone, Acria gathered her belongings, buried Tukspir and set forth on life on her own.Biography of Acria Larkin (Archived) Details * Race: Human * Sex: Female * Age: 20 years * Homeworld: Yumfla (Suarbi System) * Occupation: Jedi Master * Weapons: Violet lightsaber and a blaster pistol. * Height: 5'9" * Weight: 135 lbs * Personality: Affectionate, stubborn, sensitive, bossy, overemotional. * Marital Status: Married to Aves Larkin. * Father: Donovan Xinge * Mother: Tenel Ka (biological mother Isaard Xinge) * Siblings: Aaron Vandrean and Jacob Aves Xinge (d) * Children: Anakin and Avalon Marie Larkin * Associates: Amber Sunstorm, Mayem McCormick, Ravyn Nightblade, Thrallon Yairg, Liv Twinnforcer, India Sedi, Jaina Solo, Kyp Durron, Sira Deimo, Talon Deimo, Rall Mekin, Elizabeth Bathory, Lucrenather Maiaren, DemonLord Darkstar, Lady Arrianna Darkstar, Wicket. See also * Aves Larkin * Avalon Larkin * Falleen Federation * Rebel Alliance References External links * Biography of Acria Larkin (Archived) Category:Individuals Category:Human